Wufei's Lost Love Returns
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: This is the sequel to "I Can't Do That". Chapter 4 Now Uploaded. *Grins* Took me long enough, ne? ^.^
1. SHE'S BACK!!

Sailor Star Scream: Okay, okay, I know...I haven't had really WONDERFUL stories....and I may have a problem with finishing   
what I start, demo...I can STILL write stories.   
  
Celes: Okay, we DON'T care. Do the disclaimer now.   
  
Sailor Star Scream: NEVER!!!  
  
Celes: *Taps foot in annoyance* Don't MAKE me come over there.  
  
Sailor Star Scream: *Mutters* You'd think for her being MY MUSE she'd have some respect. But NOOOOOO.   
  
Celes: I heard that. And whether or not I respect you is irrelevant. I'm just keeping YOU on your toes!  
  
Sailor Star Scream: I'll bet. *Stares at lawyers glaring at her from across the table and smirks* ..... *Looks at Celes,  
and smirks wider*....*Looks back to lawyers* Hey come on, paid liars, want something to eat? I'll make a special treat!  
*Looks at Celes* Cookies in the shape of a witch.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. If I did, I would have erased Mamo-baka from existance   
after putting him through immense pain YEARS ago. I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, I would have gotten rid of......  
well, Relena.In this story her name is Relena, not Ririna, because ATLEAST Relena sounds like a name. Ririna sounds like   
something you'd name a dog. ....... On second thought.......  
  
Celes: You made a choice now STICK TO IT! And shut up! You're rambling!   
  
Sailor Star Scream: ..........  
  
FORWARNINGS: Relena bashing. Mamoru bashing. Questionable content. Quotes from female singers. Words in Chinese and   
Japanese. These will have an asterix before and after them and will be translated at the end of the story. I accept reviews   
and constructive criticism. I do not accept flames. If you have anything to say about the pairings not being good, take that   
thought and tell it to someone who cares. I don't. Unless you have a request for a story with a certain couple. I do those.  
I do not require a certain amount of reviews per chapter, I write whenever I have ideas whether you like it or not. *Shrugs*  
  
This is a Wufei and Usagi fic, and I dunno..... if ya want you can tell me what other couples you might want.   
But I am sticking to Wufei and Usagi as the main couple for this story. Okay?   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
"WINNER! MAXWELL! YUI!" No answer. He listened quietly. "BARTON!" No answer again. He searched the room. Good. Very  
good. 'I can now think in peace while I do my sword kata.' Wufei began his kata calmly, but then he opened his eyes and   
froze. 'This katana. THIS KATANA. SHE gave me this katana. Not anyone. SHE did. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit all to hell. Why?   
WHY? WHY?!?!?!' That annoying voice in his head that actually knew what it was talking about and wouldn't  
go away said. He could almost SEE the smirk. 'Yes, I know what she TOLD me, *demo*, I always had a feeling she didn't tell  
me everything. Why did she leave? *Baka*, baka, baka. *Baka onna*, never leaving my thoughts!' He closed his eyes and   
remembered what she had said to him when she gave it to him.  
  
""""""""{Wu-wu? Wu-wu, are you here?} {Right here.} {Wu-wu, are you still mad at me?} {I could never be mad at you.}   
{Demo....you yelled.} {I always yell. You know I have a short temper.} {Demo....never at me.} {*Gomen.*} {*Ano*.....Wu-wu?  
Are you sure you aren't still mad at me?} {*Hai*, *onna*, I'm sure.} {Demo....you never call me onna unless you're mad at   
someone or something.} {I'm not mad at you, you know you are my *Syi Wang Mu*} {And you are my *Hwai Dungsyi*.}   
{*Wo Ai Ni*, Syi Wang Mu, Wo Ai Ni.} {Wo Ai Ni. Hwai Dungsyi?} {*Nani*?} {I got you a gift.} {*Nan desu ka*?} {You like?}  
{I love it. I love you.} {I love you too......}""""""""""  
  
"HEY WU-MAN!" "Shut up Maxwell." "Whoa! No fighting, no katana?" "MAXWELL!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"*Meimei*, hurry up." "I am." She ran up the steps to Quatre's Mansion and rang the doorbell. Rashid answered. "May  
I help you, Miss...?" "Hai. I am looking for Hwai Dung......er..... Chang Wufei. Do you know of his whereabouts?" "I'll be  
right back." Rashid disappeared, leaving them in the front hall. "Hello. I am Quatre Winner. May I ask what your business is  
with Wufei?" Hotaru hid behind Usagi's cloak. Usagi brushed some stray blonde bangs that escaped from her chinese style bun  
that held her mid-back length hair on her head and out of her way. She adjusted her black velvet cloak, which covered her   
black chinese style dress with the slits to the beginning of her hips, and tapping the toes of her black chinese style shoes  
nervously on the floor. (Like Wufei wears, you know those black shoes?) Hotaru was in a similar outfit, only in purple, and  
the slits only went to her knees. She wore her hair down, since it only went to her chin anyways. Hotaru stared at Rashid.  
"Is everything allright? Was Rashid impolite?" "*Iie*," Usagi answered, "He was kechi." "Kechi?" "That's Chinese, Mr.Winner.  
Which is what Hotaru and I are. Half Chinese and half Japanese. Kechi means 'TOO polite'. Where is Wufei? I need to see him.  
It....it has been to long."   
  
"WUFEI! We look for you! Now our search *swanle*!" Wufei looked up, just in time to see Hotaru, just before she   
crashed into Duo and fell down, messing up her outfit. "Meimei! *Syin yifu! Yida fadwo*!" "It wasn't her fault, you know."  
"Hwai...er....Wufei." Usagi became nervous and fingered the *chang* he had given her. "*Pichi, pichi*." Usagi turned red from  
embarassment. "Like I said, onna, it wasn't her fault." "*Jrdaule*." "Then why did you-" "Because I just.....reacted without  
thought." "No surprise there." "Oh, shut up."   
  
"Old friend of yours, Wu-man?" "Maxwell, don't call me WU-MAN!" "Gomen, *Jyejye*, for...." "*Mei gwansyi*."   
"Yes, Maxwell, she was a friend of mine." "I'm Quatre." "Trowa." "Hiiro Yui." "Hey babe! I'm Duo! I may run, and I may hide-"  
"I, could care less." Wufei smirked at Usagi's smart ass comment. He loved that about her. Duo frowned. "And don't call me  
'babe'. Wufei, what are you doing hanging around a *lihai* *Waigoren*?" "I didn't have a choice. We're partners." "He's a...  
no way!" "Sadly, yes." She grinned. "When we walked in, I was wondering why, why *choszle*? Now I know. Waigoren!" Wufei did  
something unexpected. He chuckled. "Okay, what are they saying about me?" The others shrugged. "Usagi, are you still   
*chiszle*?" "*Ai-ya*. Never was. Just slightly....irritated." "*Chabudwo*." "*Butong*!" Wufei looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru,  
*jandale*." Hotaru smiled and nodded. "*Arigato*." "She has much *shou*." Usagi nodded. "Won't be *ni*." He nodded.   
Quatre smiled and said "Who's up for dinner?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, Like I promised: THE TRANSLATIONS!!!  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
Demo: But.  
  
Baka: Stupid / Idiot.  
  
Baka onna: Stupid / idiot female.  
  
Gomen: Sorry.  
  
Ano: Ummmm (Yes, it means Ummm)  
  
Onna: Female (Woman is Onna no hito....don't question me, I take a Japanese class. :P)  
  
Nani: What.  
  
Nan desu ka: What is it.  
  
Iie: No.  
  
Arigato: Thanks.  
  
  
Chinese words:  
  
Syi Wang Mu: Queen of the Western Skies.  
  
Hwai Dungsyi: You bad little thing.   
  
Wo Ai Ni: I love you.  
  
Meimei: Little sister.  
  
Kechi: Too polite.  
  
Swanle: Finished.  
  
Syin yifu! Yida fadwo!: Your new clothes! Everything, all over the place!  
  
Chang: Used alot for different things, but how I'm using it, it is a necklace with a pendant of red jade.  
  
Pichi: Temper.  
  
Jrdaule: I already know this.  
  
Jyejye: Older sister.  
  
Mei gwansyi: It doesn't matter.  
  
Lihai: Wild and Stubborn.  
  
Waigoren: American.  
  
Choszle: Stinks to death.  
  
Chiszle: Mad to death.  
  
Ai-ya: No.  
  
Chabudwo: Almost the same.  
  
Butong: Not the same at all.  
  
Jandale: So big already.  
  
Shou: Respect for family and elders.  
  
Ni: Traitor to ancestors.  
  
  
  
I hope you like!   
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	2. Duo's severe pain, water fun for everyon...

Screamie: Thank you to all who reviewed! I wantcha ta know, I am posting a new story today  
that is pure humor, and has Mamo-barf being totally humiliated!  
  
Celes: In other words, it's a good fic, that speaks facts.  
  
Screamie: Anyhoo, the reviewers said it was hard to read and go down to the translations, so  
starting now, I am putting the words in parenthesis right next to them. Oh! By the way!  
~piscesangel~! Ni is a word in Chinese that has multiple meanings! Like Chang, in Chinese  
it is a family name, a draconic name, multiple pieces of jewelry, etc. There is even a city  
named Wuchang! Which I someday want to go there.....(Maybe it's Wu-wu's hometown!) Anyways,  
Here's chapter two, Duo won't die but he will be.....scared shitless. And I have one vote  
for Hiiro/Hotaru.....should I go with that?   
  
If you don't like something in the story, let me know if it is CONSTRUCTIVE! If it is   
'Usagi and Mamoru belong together and destiny blah blah blah'...........BITE ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi was fast asleep in the early morning, in her pajamas that were pretty much   
transparent red with red lacy roses all over the shorts that were very short, and the shirt   
cut off a few inches shorter than necessary, it showed her belly button.   
(Think Victoria's Secret.)   
  
Wufei had given them to her for her 16th birthday. He denied all sexual ineundoes, but   
insisted she wear them THAT night. She had, but wore a robe over it in embarassment.   
She remembered looking out at the lawn in her home in Guangzhou (Thought about doing the   
Wuchang thing, but it might be a little redundant) when she felt his arms around her.   
"You don't like my present?" "I...I never said.....said I...I..I d-d-didn't." "Then why   
aren't you wearing it?" "I-i-i...I am." "You're covering it." "I...I.." She reverted to   
the language she had learned from Shelley, the girl from Ukraine. Or was it Russia?   
"Neta cold." "It is not. It is a warm night." "Is not warm. Is very cold." She felt his   
hand around her waist, from behind, slipping forward and undoing the tie to her robe.   
"It won't be soon," he whispered in her ear.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi jolted awake, gasping for breath. "Ano....ano..." She remembered what she had  
dreamed about, (She had gotten farther than I put, WAY FARTHER, demo, I don't want to have   
to rate this higher than it is....ya know?) "Ohhhhhh......." She smiled to herself, remembering  
that night TOO clearly. |Man, and Wufei said he was a BIG BAD man. How was it that after that,  
I had him oh so totally wrapped around my finger he couldn't tell the light shining in through  
the window was sunlight or moonlight if someone hit him in the back of the head with a reality   
check| (Okay, was that any good? I suck at making up sayings)   
  
She ran to the bathroom and looked around for her clothes. She didn't find them.  
"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
~Where the guys and Hotaru are~  
  
"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was heard. Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were shocked.  
Hiiro looked up. He didn't care, but was interested. They all looked at Wufei, for a reaction.  
He was still eating as if nothing was out of the norm. So was Hotaru. "Umm...HELLO?!?! She  
JUST CURSED!" "Stupid Waigoren. He hulihudu. (Confused) His brain filled with heimongmong!   
(A dark fog)" Wufei spit out his milk as he was sniggering. "Of course he is," Wufei sneered.  
"He is a braided baka waigoren." "Chr fan, Waigoren!" (Eat, American) Wufei smirked. Duo   
scowled. He was gonna get Wufei back for this.  
  
Usagi ran down the hallway, straight to the guys, in her outfit Wufei gave her 2 years  
ago. "WHOA! HEY THERE CHINESE/JAPANESE BABE!" She stood there, nonchalauntly, looking sooooo...  
'SEXY' Wufei's mind supplied. 'Mmmm. I could walk up to her right now and - WHAT THE HELL  
AM I THINKING?!?!?! SHE ISN'T MY ONNA ANYMORE! But I wish she was....then I could be her  
Hwai Dungsyi again and she could be my Syi Wang Mu....and she could be the Mother of my...  
no our children.....GODAMMIT WUFEI GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!'   
  
"Where," Usagi's cold, angry voice sliced through the thickness in the air. "Are MY  
clothes?!?!?!?! I had 20 dresses, and 10 pants, and 14 pairs of shoes. WHERE ARE THEY?!?!"   
"Th-th-th-th-the s-s-s-s-s-s-servants a-a-are w-w-washing th-them." "And it only took you  
fifteen tries to say the whole sentence, Winner." Usagi said. "MAN! You sound just like  
WU-MAN!" "Ma-" Before Wufei could finish his sentence, Usagi had removed her nun-chucks and  
hit Duo over the head hard. "OWWWWWW!" She grabbed his braid and yanked so hard she ripped out  
a handful of hair. (Sorry Duo fans, but I'm one....it HAD to be done!) Then, she shoved his  
braid in his mouth and said "SHUT UP BAKA WAIGOREN!" Duo felt his hair and screamed when he   
felt a big BIG bald spot. "WAH MY HAIR!!!! WU-MAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS EVIL!!!!! I WILL GET  
REVENGE!!!!"  
  
~Later on~  
  
"HEY WU-MAN! I HAVE YOUR FAVORITE KATANA! OOPS! I BROKE IT IN HALF! YOU SCREAM LIKE  
A WOMAN! YOU LOOK LIKE A WOMAN!" "MAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!!!!"  
Wufei shouted as he ran from the shower in his rage, in only a towel. He was seeing red.   
(Red Bull gives you wings....) He ran outside and saw Duo grinning. Duo grabbed the really   
long stick he had and picked off Wufei's towel, so he wasn't wearing ANYTHING. (*Covers mouth  
so she doesn't drool on her keyboard* COME ON! ADMIT IT! YOU WOULD TOO!!!!!) Then, he brought  
out his weapon.   
  
THE HOSE!  
  
Wufei shouted curses as he was sprayed by the freezing cold hose, stark nakie.   
"MAXWELL YOU ARE TOAST!! TOAST!!!"   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE IS SWEET! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!  
  
"MAXWELL TURN THAT THING OFF! IT'S COLD!"   
  
"THAT'S THE POINT, WU-MAN!" "STOP IT MAXWELL!"  
  
"Okay, Wu-man! Someone is here to save you!" Duo ran off.   
  
Wufei could hear laughter that reminded him of windchimes. Wait. The only onna who laughed  
like that was......no.   
  
"Hwai Dungsyi, I honestly remember your.....ahem....being a little....teeheehee! B...b..bigger   
than th....th....that."  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei shouted at the fiercely beautiful onna as he covered up his (AHEM) with the   
only thing he had.......his two hands.   
  
"This is injustice! MAXWELL!"  
  
"It was bigger, wasn't it? Or does my memory fail me?"  
  
"Injustice! This is shrinkage! The water was too cold!"  
  
She walked over to him in that strut that began the memory she was recalling. She smirked   
at him and leaned up to kiss him. He went weak in the knees and bent down to kiss her.   
She ducked away and smirked again. 'Oh Gods, she looks good like that....'   
  
"Now I know your weakness....."  
  
He blinked stupidly for a minute, mouth opening and closing dumbly. Then he realized.   
  
"Onna!"  
  
"Don't call me onna, Wu-wu. I'll meet you in the foyer to my bedroom. I'll get you some   
dry clothes."  
  
"Whatever onna."  
  
She left. He was standing there, in his birthday suit, thinking one thought....  
  
'Usagi......'   
  
  
~In the house~  
  
Hotaru sat down in a slight sadness. "I wish jyejye and Wufei would get back together."  
"Doushite?" Hotaru whipped around to come face to face with Hiiro Yui. "Ano....they were happy.  
He was her Hou Li, so to say. (Master Archer of the Skies.) She was his Tyandi. (Heaven and Earth)  
He used to call me Syau Yen....it means Little Wild Goose. He called me that to annoy me. They  
were the perfect couple. I miss him alot. He was the older brother I never had. You know?"   
"Iie. I never had a family." "Honto ni?" "Hai." "Gomen." "Don't be. I'm not." "I have a feeling  
I have gotten more words out of you in a few minutes than they have in a year." "They?"  
"The waigoren." He smirked. "Why do you call Maxwell that?" "It means American. He is an American  
devil, I am sure of it. A stupid devil, but a devil nonetheless." Hiiro smirked. He liked this  
woman already. "So, how old are you?" "19. Naze?" "Just wondering." "Then how about you, Hotaru?"  
"17." "Nice." "Nice? Nice how?!?!!?!?!?!!????" "You'll see." He replied with a smirk before he  
left. "What is it about him that is soooooo AGITATING?!?!?!?!?!?! MEN!!!!!"  
  
  
~In the Foyer~  
  
Wufei stood there, bareassed and dripping. (Couldn't resist! Had to use the word!)  
"Hey, Hwai Dungsyi." 'Syi Wang Mu.....' His mind tormented. "YOU'RE DRIPPING ON MY FLOOR, WUFEI!"  
He tried to stop himself, but his mind was in the time where she had him wrapped around her   
finger. His mind was back when he was her willing slave. He didn't know why, but after they   
had....... he...he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to do whatever she said. He was, as   
his best friend Yao had said, 'WHIPPED'. "Wufei, are you listening to me?" He immediately   
looked at her, an unsure look in his eyes. A look she recognized. 'Way back when he was my  
extra willing slave....' "WUFEI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" (Man...she is turning ChiChi on us)  
"H...hai Sy........er.......onna! I AM DOING WHAT I PLEASE!" Usagi grabbed a camera and snapped  
a picture. "ONNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "What I please. I wonder how this would look on a   
billboard....." "!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Hotaru and Duo~  
  
Usagi ran down with a grin. Wufei was in regular clothes and looked pissed.   
Usagi shouted as she almost ran into Duo. "Hotaru?" "Hai?" "Dangsying tamende shenti!  
(Watch out for the bodies!)" "Yiding (I must)?" "HAI!" She looked at Duo. "Waigoren DEVIL!"  
"Told ya." Hotaru informed Hiiro, who smirked. Usagi ran over to Duo and grabbed him by the  
hair. She began to slam his head on the nearest table. Wufei smirked, looking like an idiot.   
"One thing you have to know about Chinese women," Rashid said, which made everyone except Usagi  
look at him, she was too busy beating up a Duo who was paying attention. "They FIGHT. Someone  
does something, and they are in your face, like 'You wana box, you wana box, I'll take you down  
right now punk!' I speak from sad personal experience." Usagi walked away with a smirk. Duo  
screamed. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! I AM SORRY! I WILL LISTEN AND OBEY!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"  
He came out with his hair so thick in hair gel it was dripping off, it was sticking up in the   
shape of devil's horns. Everyone laughed at his expense. (SORRY DUO FANS, IT'LL GET BETTER! I  
PROMISE!)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
ALLRIGHT! Was that long enough?  
  
PS NEXT CHAPTER : Hotaru meets a jealous Relena. Will she beat the hell out of Relena? .....  
............................................................................................  
  
  
.............probably. *nods*  
  
The Screamaa,   
Sailor Star Scream 


	3. Hotaru meets Relena......Duo's doubly se...

Screamie: HELLO TO ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! I am completely and totally psyched out about   
everything because I have just gotten done drinking some Mountain Dew (Which is my version of  
morning coffee that gets me jazzed for the day and my teachers on Prozac)   
  
Lawyers: *Glare*  
  
Screamie and Celes: *GLARE BACK*   
  
Celes: Don't mess with her. She has Relena Peacecraft's pager number. I can borrow it.  
  
Lawyers: *Cower*  
  
Screamie: Yada yada I don't own it or I would have gotten rid of the shit earlier. You know, I  
am not sure if Mamoru should die from getting run over by a sidewalk paver or by falling out  
of an airplane and onto a bed of spikes then be run over by a sidewalk paver! YES! I AM A GENIUS! Not really....  
demo admit it! That is a BEAUTIFULLY BLISSFUL IDEA! Ne? AND YES, I have made it so Wufei is veeeeeeeery  
naughty in the story. I kinda think it fits him.  
  
PS: You didn't leave your name, demo you said you were studying Mandarin....Umm.....there's not  
much I can say...except.....*Holds up book* I read The Joy Luck Club by Amy Tan! The words that  
are in that book and what they mean are all I am using for Chinese.....so....she said Waigoren  
was Foreigner, sometimes used for Americans as a slur, because Chinese people tend to be  
VERY proud. Wufei is living proof of this. *Grin* If you can, will you please help me with some  
words? Arigato.  
  
GOMEN! MY COMPUTER WAS SCREWING UP SO WE HAD TO SAVE EVERYTHING AND HAVE MY UNCLE   
CRASH IT AND RE INSTALL EVERYTHINGGGGGGGG! (It was a looooooooong process)  
  
EPISODE 3: HOTARU MEETS RELENA BITCHCRAP....ER...PEACECRAFT  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi was walking, in her favorite outfit. The outfit with the slits so wide they showed her   
entire legs, and ended just above her hips. (It didn't show TOOOOO much) Yes, another Wufei-gift.  
Just about all of her clothes were. And, ahem some of her, ahem pairs of underwear.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I have a gift for you, Syi Wang Mu."   
  
"Nan desu ka?"   
  
He handed her the pairs of undergarments.  
  
"Nan desu ka?" She repeated, not understanding what they were.   
  
"The waigoren had a good idea. For once."   
  
"Nani? I still do not understand. What are they?"   
  
He smirked.   
  
"What do you think they are?"   
  
She looked at them and shrugged. He whispered in her ear what to do with them and  
her eyes widened before she blushed hard.   
  
"Demo! Demo I can't wear those! If I bend over, they will cut me in two!"   
  
He chuckled.   
  
"They aren't for wearing."   
  
"Demo...."   
  
"Well, the g-strings aren't. Not for very long, anyway. Go on, put them on."   
  
*End*  
  
She ended that thought fast. Now was NOT the time to be thinking like THAT. He didn't want   
HER. Not anymore. Duo had told her about the advances Sally Po had been making. (Sorry! SORRY! But I   
needed a LITTLE more plot......gomen gomen gomen) She didn't know what to do. She had already  
lost so much, and him to.......this would be the death of her yet.  
  
"Oi."   
  
"What do you want, Meimei? Can you not see? Mangjile! (I'm so busy!)"   
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT."   
  
"Pichi, pichi."   
  
Usagi's answer was a growl of frustration.   
  
"Oooooooh," Duo's voice interrupted. "Isn't it that time of the month again?"   
  
"WHOSE, Maxwell? Mine? Or yours?"   
  
He ran off, upset again.   
  
"I heard."   
  
"Heard what?"   
  
"About this Sally Po onna."   
  
"......"   
  
"With the braided loudmouthed waigoren, news travels fast as the great wall is long."   
  
"Well....what should I do?"  
  
"Fight it. Make him want you so bad he can practically taste you, and he will melt to a puddle.  
Remember when he was your servant boy? Make like that!"   
  
As they walked down the hall, they stopped when they saw the guys in the room they were now in.   
  
"Ano....Ohayo Gozaimasu."   
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Suddenly one of the Maguanacs began to have a panic attack.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
One call explained it all.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Duo began to cry. "MY EARS! ITS THE EVIL MATING CALL OF RELENA PEACECRAFT!!!"   
  
Relena appeared at the doorway. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"   
  
She was cut short by Usagi throwing a vase at her mouth. Target hit.   
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"   
  
Relena began to bleed badly from her mouth, and she whined badly.   
  
"How dare you!"   
  
"Oh that couldn't have hurt badly, you weak wench!" Hotaru shouted.   
  
She had heard about Relena Peacecraft. She had also heard that Relena stalked HER Hiiro.   
'Wait a seccie! MY Hiiro? Well, that's a nice thought...'   
  
Wufei stared at Usagi. She walked towards him, every time she took a step, it showed more of  
her leg than usual. He bit his bottom lip to keep down his groan at what his mind was supplying. Now he   
remembered why he always bought her those skimpy clothes. She had the legs for them, she had the   
chest for them, and EVERYTHING in between for them.   
  
"Hey, Wu-man?"   
  
"Maxwell? WHAT DO-"   
  
Duo's hand covered his mouth. Wufei glared. Duo handed him a book, and removed his hand.   
  
"What is this for, Maxwell?"   
  
"You're too happy to see someone."   
  
"What are-"  
  
Duo pointed, Wufei blushed and walked out of the room. Or tried. Usagi distracted him from looking where   
he was going, when she waved her fingers at him. He walked into the wall.  
  
MEANWHILE.........  
  
"CAN SOMEONE GET ME A DOCTOR?"   
  
"What for?" Hotaru asked her.   
  
"I'm huuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrt!"   
  
"Shut-up!"   
  
"I'm lost!" Relena whined.   
  
"So? What do you want me to do about it, ama? (Bitch)"   
  
"How dare you call me that?"   
  
"Because I have nengkan (The ability to do anything you put your mind to) and chuming   
(Inside knowing of things) while you will be swanle (Finished)by a few hallways."  
  
"I think we should really talk about this in a language to which I am-"   
  
"Stop talking so I can kick your ass already!"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"You stay away from Hiiro."   
  
"Naze?"   
  
"Because he likes me more than you, that's why."   
  
"IIE! HE LOVES ME!"   
  
"And I thought Duo was hulihudu with a mind full of heimongmong. I was wrong. You are. You are below   
the waigoren. And that.....well, you don't get worse than that."   
  
"I don't understand a word you are saying!"   
  
"So?"   
  
"Hiiro will never love you! He LOOOOOVES me!"  
  
"Why would he love someone like you? Someone who does not even know how to fight for the one that   
she claims loves her? Eh?"   
  
"Because fighting is wrong!"  
  
HALLWAYS BY WUFEI'S ROOM........  
  
Wufei was walking, thinking of what an ass he had made of himself.   
'Why am I acting like this? ALL OVER AGAIN!! Didn't I learn my lesson?'   
  
Suddenly, he saw a figure in the shadows.   
  
"Hey there good lookin'. So this is your room. Pretty.......solitary. I guess that's how you got the Solitary   
Dragon nickname."   
  
"Y....you know that nickname?"   
  
"The Waigoren has a big mouth."   
  
'No....I haven't learned my lesson. I don't even want to.' "So he does."   
  
"Wu-wu.....I....uh..."  
  
"You...at a loss for words? Somebody had better get Guiness Book of World Records and a camera. I doubt  
it will ever happen again."   
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Hmmmm.......pichi pichi I wouldn't even DREAM of challenging you. As far as brains go I have a dragon's  
share but when it comes to skill and brute strength between you and ME.....well, I'm afraid I'm in  
the shallow end of that pool."   
  
"Naze? Because you don't have the guts to fight me?" She shouted, sounding more desparate than she  
wanted to.  
  
"Someone sounds desparate." He said smugly, happy to have the upper hand for once.  
  
They started fighting in the hallway. She got attacked by Wufei first, and she leaned back   
alot to dodge his fists. She leaned back too far, and fell to the floor. He smirked and went to help   
her up, when she put her hands back on the floor and flipped her body up just enough to snap kick him   
in the "Forbidden Zone". His eyes bugged out, his hands went to that spot, and he fell to his knees.   
She smirked as his face turned an interesting shade of red and he fell forwards. She realized he was   
falling forwards too late and he knocked her off balance, making it so he landed on top of her, his   
head on her stomach. She held her breath, this position was TOOOO compromising.  
  
HOTARU AND RELENA......  
  
Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She bitchslapped Relena. Relena's head snapped to the side.  
"W-wh-what'd you do that for??" She whimpered.  
"Because I told you I was gonna kick your ass. I'm just keeping my word!"  
Relena screamed and tried to run.  
Hotaru tripped her.   
"Die you evil demented peace loving mickey mouse piece of shiiiiiiiii-"  
While Hotaru was screaming this, she jumped up and froze in the air, Matrix-style.   
"-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt!!!!"  
She came down hard and fast, kicking Relena upside her dumb head. There was a sickening THUD as she hit the  
floor. (AN: YAY!!!!!!!!!! .........Gomen. You can go back to the story now! *Sweatdrop*) She began to just beat on her.  
Punch, punch, punch. Slap. Kick in stomach, kick in neck, kick in legs. Beating on head. Once. Twice. Thrice. (AN: Oops.  
Got a little crazy with the -ce endings.) The beatings continued. They continued until you wouldn't recognize her if her  
own mother walked in. Hotaru stared at Relena, before dragging her by her bloody hair down the hall, where she switched  
ends and dragged her by her feet just to make her head bounce on all 75 stairs. Then she dragged her down the walkways  
to the door, where she literally threw her out. She put her in the trash can.  
"Don't worry. It oughta feel like home, bitchcrap."  
Hotaru then slammed the lid and walked away. Her eyes widened as she saw Hiiro right there, arms crossed, watching  
her. It made her worry. 'Did he really care about her? Oh no now he'll hate me for all eternity!'   
"H....h...Hiiro?"   
"Hn."  
"You know what I did, don't you?"  
"Hn."  
"A....are you mad at me?"  
He moved to pull something out of his pocket.   
'Omigod!' Hotaru thought. 'He did care for that bitch! He's gonna shoot me!'  
  
  
USAGI AND WUFEI  
  
She trembled as she felt his breath on her stomach. He sat up and looked down at her. His smirk was bigger  
than it had ever been.   
"I think you still have a thing for me, Syi Wang Mu."  
She trembled even more at the pet name.  
"N-n-no I d-d-don't."  
"You proved your point really well there."  
"Sh-sh-shizuka!(Be quiet!)"  
"Iie."  
"D..."  
They unconsciously started leaning towards each other when.............  
"HEY YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!" Duo shouted happily.   
Usagi stood up, brushed herself off, and walked away without a word. Wufei watched her before turning his rage on  
Duo.  
"GODDAMNIT MAXWELL!!!!" He shouted while chasing Duo with his katana.  
"What did I do this time?!?!?! Awwww damn me I shouldn't even talk!" Duo whined as he ran like a bat out of hell.  
"YOU'RE RIGHT YOU SHOULDN'T!!"  
  
HOTARU AND HIIRO  
  
Hotaru watched him take what he had in his pocket out of it, as if it was in slow motion. It was something long and black.  
Oh yes, definitely his gun. He had perfect aim too. She was going to die slowly and painfully, wasn't she? It was very  
very likely, now. Hotaru closed her eyes, waiting. She should request to be shot in the heart. That way, she could die  
an honorable death. She had just opened her mouth to voice this when-  
"Hotaru."  
"Y-yes?" 'I'm a chinese female! I am not only that, I am Usagi's meimei! I shouldn't stutter like this I should be speaking  
with confidence and elegance because I am-'  
"I have a gift for you."  
'A gift?!?! Is that what he calls it?!?!'  
"Open your eyes."  
She did. She saw a long black velvet box.   
"Take it. It won't bite. Neither will I."  
She looked up at him.  
"Unless you want me too." He added with a boyish grin.  
She smiled. She gently took it and opened it. She gasped. "Omigoddess Hiiro....I.....you should take this back."  
"Doushite?"  
"Because I don't deserve this!"  
"After what you've just done, you deserve it more now than you did."  
She smiled slightly as she hugged him and his arms wrapped around her. It was perfect silence that made her smile.  
It would have creeped people out, usually. But the silence felt warm. It was too good to be true. And it ended really fast  
by a rude awakening.   
"AHHHH! HUH?!?! OOOOOOOOOH WUFEI! USAGI'S LITTLE SISTER IS SUCKING FACE WITH HIIRO!!!"  
"MA-" Wufei was cut off short when he saw Hotaru kissing Hiiro. They pulled away like they had been burned. Hotaru's  
eyes widened as she started stuttering inaudible words. Wufei sent her a look of rage. It made her stutter more and she  
was scared shitless. He was royally pissed. He couldn't even speak very well, and by this, she could tell he was saving  
his breath for a battle cry.  
"Hotaru - get - house - NOW."  
Hotaru gave Hiiro a sympathetic look, before running into the house.  
"Maxwell - make sure - Hotaru - remains - out - this."  
It was a fierce order that Duo, for once, obeyed. But not before saying one last thing: offering his condolences to Hiiro.  
Wufei glared at Hiiro as the door shut.  
Hiiro knew this was coming, and was prepared to run.  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD! KKKKIIIISSSSAAAAMMMMAAAA!!!!"  
Hiiro, for the first time in his life, retreated.  
  
Fast, quick, and in a hurry.  
  
IN THE HOUSE  
  
"DUO MAKE WUFEI STOP!"  
"ARE YOU NUTS?!?!"  
"Wufei is very angered." Came Usagi's voice as she walked out there.  
"How'dja guess?" Duo asked.  
"He is chasing the perfect soldier. I on the other hand, am rather pleased by your choice, MeiMei."  
"Oh?"  
"I would expect no less in your man's title than 'Perfect'."  
Hotaru's answer was a blush.  
Usagi's was a smirk.  
"Allow me to go and.......stop this."  
  
She walked outside and shouted for Wufei. Both men stopped im midstep and looked at her.  
"Wufei, we all get the point. They're big, really big." Usagi said with a smirk.  
"What is?"  
If possible, her smirk grew bigger. "Judging by you trying to kill perfect soldier boy there, I'd say what's really big is  
the size of your brass ba........you get the idea. Not that I'd know or anything." She added with a wink that sent Wufei  
into a blush that turned him a shade of crimson that shouldn't have been humanly possible.  
"Wufei.....the waigoren said you were 100% female....." She teased.  
He stopped.  
"And as for you, perfect soldier boy, he said your gun was your best friend."  
The looks of rage on both faces were enough.  
  
IN THE HOUSE  
  
"What is she saying to them?" Duo asked.  
"I dunno." Hotaru answered.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Wufei and Hiiro looked at each other and nodded, both thinking the same thing. They ran towards the house......  
  
IN THE HOUSE  
  
"What's going on?!?!?"  
"I don't like those looks on their faces!" Duo whimpered.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Closer, closer, in the door.......  
  
IN THE HOUSE  
  
Two battle cries told what Usagi had done.   
"MAXWELL!!!!!"   
"OMAE WO KOROSU DUO!!!!!!!!"  
"AHHHHHH! SHIT I'M GONNA LOSE MY PRECIOUS BRAID!!!" Duo screamed as he ran through the endless  
hallways crying for the sentimental value of his braid while being tailed by bullets that made him "dance" and a   
katana slicing around his head.   
  
So much fun....... little did they know that someone was about to pay them a visit...... someone still pissed off at the   
gundam pilots...... and wanted them to SUFFER.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know sucky ass cliffie! 


	4. The Person In The Shadows/Relationship??

OKAY, IT HAS BEEN A WHILE, DEMO.... I GOT CHAPPIE FOUR OUT! *GRIN*  
  
_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
last time:  
  
So much fun....... little did they know that someone was about to pay them a  
visit...... someone still pissed off at the gundam pilots...... and wanted   
them to SUFFER.  
  
NOW:  
  
Usagi was talking with Hotaru, and the 'someone' was in the shadows, listening.  
  
"Hotaru... I don't know what to do."  
  
"Tell Wufei why you left!"  
  
"What? Tell him that... that Psychopath Mamoru Chiba was trying to kill me and  
everyone I loved? No way. I can't."  
  
"Tell him how you feel."  
  
"I... I..."  
  
The person in the shadows smirked, and stepped out, seeing the braided fool running from  
Wufei and Hiiro. "Oi!" The person whispered. "Run over here."   
  
He did. Wufei and Hiiro stopped. Wufei's jaw dropped. "I... I know you!"  
  
"No shit. Now shut the hell up, listen!!" She pointed inside at Usagi and Hotaru.  
  
"You should tell him. Tell him everything. Mamoru is dead. You killed him. You can't  
go through life thinking everyone you love is going to some day let you down, or  
try to hurt you. Cause not everyone will. Mamoru was trying to kill you and everyone  
you loved because he was a sick twisted freak who was obsessed over you. He's gone.  
You can live happy."  
  
"I am happy."  
  
"Usagi, you don't have to waste all of that bullshit. Here, you can sack it and sell it."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I still love him."  
  
"I know. 5000 yen says Wufei still loves you too." (5000 yen is about the equivelent to 50 American  
Dollars.)  
  
She looked down. "Yeah right. Me? Bitchery and cleverness? Tch. As if, right? If I believed that, I would  
be kidding myself. This Sally Po... American woman probably makes him feel things he never felt with me."  
  
"De-"  
  
"What does that onna have to do with anything?"  
  
Both heads snapped up, and they saw Wufei in the door.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes painfully. 'Oh great, here it comes.'  
  
Wufei glared at her. "You still love me?" He asked, in a cold voice.  
  
She nodded, and swallowed painfully. Suddenly she felt a hand on her face. She opened her eyes.  
  
She saw Wufei right there, a grin on his face, and a warm smile in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before, you stubborn  
onna?"  
  
She smiled. "I thought you had forgotten me."  
  
"I could have sworn I told you in the airport that I wouldn't do that. Did I not tell you my heart and soul were yours? What makes  
you think that it was a return for full refund thing? Were you thinking foreign again? Like American? I have seen the Jerry Springer  
show. Americans do crazy things. I am not American, yet I am crazy."  
  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm crazy about you." He said.  
  
She gasped through her tears and was brought into a kiss. She was dipped (Like the dance move) and held off-balance for the kiss, then  
pulled up.  
  
She blinked stupidly. "I forgot you could kiss like that." She admitted.  
  
"I'll kiss you so much I'll make sure you never forget."  
  
She smirked. "So... when do I get to kill... er- meet this Sally Po onna?"  
  
He smirked. "If she ever makes her annoying presence known. I hope not."  
  
The person in the shadows cleared their throat, and stepped out of the shadows, to reveal a beautiful chinese woman, with brownish-red eyes, and  
wearing a red business suit with a white blouse under it.  
  
"PAI?!?!?"  
  
Pai grinned. "YEP!"  
  
"You dyed your hair!"  
  
It was true. Pai used to have black hair. Now, her hair was burgundy.  
  
"Yea, well, you know I like red."  
  
Wufei snorted. "A chinese woman with red hair. Injustice."  
  
"Shut up Tinkerbell."  
  
"Bite me Bambi."  
  
"I'd get rabies, Stuart Little."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"LOOK!" Duo said to the rest of the guys, and lo and behold, Sally Po. "THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!"  
  
"Mongrel." Pai said.  
  
"Bitch." Wufei said, and both of them spun on their heel.  
  
Pai looked at Trowa. 'Not bad.' She winked at him. "You are cute, even though you are a Waigoren.   
Just tell me you don't talk as much as the baka dragon breath."  
  
Trowa stared at her. "...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
He looked at her questionably.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"I don't talk much. I am the Silencer."  
  
"I like that. How would you like to be in a relationship?"  
  
He looked at her. "With you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're fast."  
  
"I get what I want. I want to get to know you. So let's start as friends, and see where it goes, okay?"  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "Hwai Dungsyi, I think pretty soon Pai might get married and have babies by Trowa."  
  
He looked at Usagi. "Kami-sama forbid this."   
  
He felt a smack on his arm, and faced his woman's scowl. "Be nice. She is my sister!"  
  
Everyone was watching, including Sally. Sally watched the way he looked at her, and felt heartbreak, and anger.  
  
"Demo... demo... Syi Wang Mu!"  
  
Was he pouting?  
  
He was! He was pouting!  
  
"No pouting or whining, Hwai Dungsyi." Usagi said with a smile. "Oi Hwai Dungsyi."  
  
He looked up at her. "I have an idea..."  
  
"What's that, Syi Wang Mu?"  
  
She grinned a wicked grin. "If you can't figure it out, then you aren't the same dragon that gave me all of those  
skimpy clothes."  
  
He stared at her, eyes wide, before a smirk came on his face.  
  
"NO!" Shouted Sally Po.  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU WON'T HAVE MY MAN, BARBIE DOLL!"  
  
Usagi smirked. "Your man? He isn't yours, he's mine, and I had him a long time ago. Who was his first? Me. Who will be his only? Me.  
I am the first, the one, and the only. You are hammered shit on a stick."  
  
Sally swung. She hit... air? All of a sudden a barrage of hits and kicks sent her through 3 walls. "Baka Waigoren. Think you can have my man? Think again."  
  
Wufei smirked.  
  
Sally got up, slowly and painfully. "Wufei, you love me. Tell her. Tell her you love me!"  
  
Usagi looked at Wufei. "Yes Wufei. Tell me who you love."  
  
"My heart and soul has always belonged to you, Usagi, my Syi Wang Mu."  
  
"Then tell that waigoren to go to hell."  
  
"Sally?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked, eyes hopeful.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Are you just going to do what she says?"  
  
Wufei looked at Usagi, then back at Sally.  
  
"Be her little puppy dog for all eternity?? HUH?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes." He said. "I always was before, and am proud to be now. He walked off with Usagi.  
  
"About time Wu-man got laid. No wonder he was always so cranky. Raging hormones."  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXWEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Wufei shouted form the hallway.  
  
All of a sudden a strange sound came, sounded like a ripping sound.   
  
Something strange was tossed to the ground. Quatre picked it up, looked at it, eeped, and dropped it.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU MAXWELL... LATER!!!!"  
  
"Whoa. What was on the ground, Quatre?"  
  
"I....it.... It's Wufei's pants."  
  
Jaws dropped. "No wonder he said later." Duo said.  
  
Duo walked by Wufei's room, and banged on the door. "Shake your groove thang, WU-MAN!!"  
  
"Mmph... Maxwell, you are toast...." Wufei said, muffled from inside the room. "Later on... though..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Okay, how was that??? Worth the wait? Yes? No? Maybe so? *Shrugs*  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream  
  
Celes: OI! WHAT ABOUT ME!  
  
Chibi-kun: No one cares about you! 


End file.
